Many diseases are transmitted from one person to another through contact with bodily fluids, such as spattered blood and other tissues generated during dental procedures and the like. One of the easiest areas for this contact to occur is the eye area. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an eye protector that could be placed over the eyes to prevent splattering of blood and tissue into the eyes and onto the face area surrounding the eyes during dental and other surgical procedures. Because contagions can also be smeared into the eyes after initially contacting the hands and fingers, it would be a further benefit to have an eye protector that included a face shield to prevent the wearer from scratching or touching the face area surrounding the eyes until the wearer's hands and fingers had been thoroughly cleaned and disinfected. It would of course be a still further benefit to have an eye protector that included an antiseptic mechanism or agent for killing contagions on the face area surrounding the eyes of the wearer before the contagions could enter one of the eyes.